


How To Say, My Vows

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Big Brother Lucifer, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Pissed Lucifer, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer, didn't mind the cage when he was thrown back in.; He didn't even mind it when Sam's soul had been pulled away. </p><p>After all he could always watch his vessel though their connection. </p><p>However when Lucifer finds that he can't see Sam well to his comatose state, he gets concerned. But when he sees Dean Sam's older brother talking to Gadreel, he fears the worst. And he takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: IMPORTANT

**Author's Note:**

> Once more just a short sample. By the way as it says on my bio, Sam and Lucifer are one of my favorite ships, so be expecting more of this. :D

Lucifer, remembered what heaven was like. Often times the memory's would be bitter and rage filled, but sometimes just once-in-a-while, they would be of him and his brothers playing along the planes of existence. Their Father would often watch them, with a smile that could never fade. Michael loved to tease all of them, but Lucifer knew that his older brothers favorite thing to do with them was grabbing them with his wings and throwing them into the air so that they could test their own. And when Lucifer had gotten older, he would often do the same to Gabriel.

 

Back then, Lucifer remembered their happiness, remembered it like he remembered falling, and he missed it.

 

One of his memory's, was his most important mission from their dad. Lucifer himself found the job extremely tedious, but when it was done he found an unspeakable pride in his work that he couldn’t describe. God had told him to name his work, so he did, he named it the Morningstar, his greatest creation. When he returned to heaven after completing his work, his brothers, prised him for his creation, and their Father gave him the new name Lucifer meaning light bringer. Michael, and Gabriel said it suited him, that it went well with his wings. Later the Morningstar was known as the Sun, but Lucifer wasn’t in heaven for it’s renaming, already having been banished to the cage.

 

In the cage there wasn’t really anything to do, it was terribly boring. He could glimpice at the future, he could reminisce, but that was the extent of his entertainment, well he could watch the humans, but Lucifer never really liked doing that.

 

Not until Sam Winchester came along anyway, as soon as he had appered, Lucifer couldn’t take his eyes off the vessel, his father’s gift to him, his vessel. 

 

Lucifer began to think of Sam’s own life as his own, he remembered what Sam remembered, saw what Sam had seen, felt what Sam had felt, and became angry when his own demons had spilt his blood. And that was important.

 

                                                                          ++++++++

Now tht he was once again set inside his cage, though he had, had a taste of what it was like to feel whole again, things didn’t really cange from the old days. He watched Sam. The problem came two years after Sam had stopped seeing huilnusenations of him. Sam had been in a coma, but Lucifer couldn’t see much more then blurred lines because Sam was asleep. But the thing that had caught his eyes was Dean, Sam’s older brother, communicating with and angel; Gadreel. But he didn’t see any more then that before he was cast out. And he couldn’t see Sam anymore.

 

He _roared._  


 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

　

Sam was used to migraines, he used to have them all the time as a kid, not that he understood why. And he was to afraid to ask Dean or dad to take him to a doctor. Besides they always went away, after a few minutes, or hours depending on your perspective. Still Sam couldn’t bring himself to ask. And when he snuck away to collage his diagnoses was stress, plain and simple stress. Sam didn’t believe a word of it. After all did a eight year old really have that much stress, sure their lifestyle wasn’t the easiest, but he was never really stressed about it. So he had done a little research like he had when Dean and Dad were on a hunt and he was forced to stay in the motel room. He didn’t find anything about supernatural migraines, besides a few cases in Ohio involving ghost possession, and he had been fairly certain he wasn’t possessed during his collage years. Besides they had died down, and he had no reason to think that there was anything wrong, with him, or them, so he let it be.

But now, now that he was waking up in the bunker, with a migraine that made him want to cry for his brother once more, he wasn’t so sure they weren’t supernatural in origin. Dean was nowhere to be found, and his only source of light was a flickering light on the table, that looked to be on its last legs.

Sitting up from his posistion on the table, was a very bad idea, and the only thing it accomplished to do was make him clench his head in pain. But that wasn’t the worst part, his skin felt like it was boiling off, and he couldn’t do anything but scream against the pain rippling though his core. That’s when Dean walked in.

There was only a handful of times Dean had walked in on his little brother in pain, there was that time in Wisconsin, the trip into Philadelphia when a "were" had ripped the skin on Sam’s leg -to this day his still has a small limp- and there was now, when there was nothing visibly wrong with his brother, and Dean didn’t know how to handle it. He knew how to dress a wound from a Windigo, a were, hell anything really, well as long as the damage wasn’t to bad. But now when his brother was screaming for help, he had absolutely no idea. But he didn’t have much time to do anything, for his brother finally fainted from the pain.

+++++++++++

Sam awoke in an abandoned room, with rotting wood, and a god awful smell, which resembled that of rotting flesh. He recognised it. It was the same room, that he and Dean had faced off Lucifer in Detroit. The same grimy green, freezing cold, rotten smelling room.

There was a body on the floor, greasy blond hair falling in front of deep blue eyes, ripped and bloody green and blue clothes, torn skin dyed with blood. Lucifer’s former vessel. Sam felt his eyes water at the thought of how much agony the poor man must have experienced under Lucifer’s powerful consciousness. That was until he twitched, his fingers moved and he took a gasping breath. His eyes blinked, and he started to try and rise from the floor, Sam stopped him.

"Don’t try to move, you might just injure yourself further." And even though Sam was only dreaming, the man seemed to have heard him, for his body immediately stilled, and only his shallow breathing remained. And his eyes, wide frightened, impossibly blue eyes, that Sam had only ever associated with Lucifer. But this wasn’t the devil, and Sam knew it. This person was simply a man, the man that Satan had used to basically destroy the world -not that he had succeeded.- Nick, right? That was the name Lucifer had used when they had met for the first time.

Other then keeping him still, Sam had no idea what to do. The man must have been in agony, he doubted Lucifer would have spared his vitals when he left. But then again this was just a dream right? This man had probably died ages ago, and he was just dreaming. But it didn’t feel like a dream, actually it felt impossibly real. It was then that he became aware of the voice yelling his name from somewhere else, and it just kept getting louder and louder, and harder and harder to bare. He closed his eyes against the pain. And screamed.

"Dean!"

Then he was back, well back in the bucker. And Dean was shaking him like a mad man, panic evident in his eyes, and a tremor in his voice, as he shouted his younger brother name. Assessing Sam’s mental state, and determining if he was actually awake or not.

"Jesus Christ Sam!" Then it was gone, all the concern he had just showed, all of the compassion and kindness in his eyes, gone, like a distant dream. Sam couldn’t let himself think on it. Dean was at the table now his eyes downcast and saddened, and for the first time Sam finally noticed how damn old he looked. He couldn’t help but think that he probably looked the same, a tired expression, and a slouched posture. Come to think of it, he hadn’t shaved in awhile. When his attention finally snapped back to reality, Dean had a beer in his hand, and was leaning on the table looking at him expectantly.

"So what, you going crazy on me now?" Sam resisted the temptation to sigh, at his brother, it wouldn’t have done any good, judging by the cold stare in his eye, and his uncaring tone. Were they even **brothers** anymore?

With that thought, a wave of defeat slumped over him in a large and destructive way. There was no point anyway. So what if it was a vision, Dean didn’t deserve to know, not now. Not now that they weren’t brothers.

Rising from the table, he met Dean’s stare with a leveled glare, and simply walked away, his heart heavy, and his body feeling completely wrong, just as it had been feeling for several months. But Sam for the life of him couldn’t figure out why.

[3rd person: Dean Winchester]

Behind Sam, Dean stood, his relaxed posture suddenly turning stiff, and tensed. Something was wrong with Sam and he knew it. He had known it for a long time. But he hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself, because it could have been whatever shit had been running though Sam’s system before Ezakiel had come along, and he just, couldn't bare the thought of that. He knew something bad had happened in Sam's dream, but he couldn't be bothered to think on it, and frankly he didn't want to.

Opening up, Sam's computer, he grabbed the half full glass of scouch he had poored for himself earlier, and clicked stright to some Japanese porn.

Sam emerged half-an-hour later, seeming to have shaved, and was looking though his jacket pockets for something, Dean turned the porn down. When Sam finally found what he was looking for, he pulled it out, with a triumfint smile. Dean didn't see anyreason why he would be so happy, it was nothing but a pamphlet for torrists going to Detroit. Rolling his eyes ever so slightly Dean turned happily back to his porn. But then Sam grabbed hold of the computer turned it towards himself, stared at the screen in descust for a few seconds, before grunting and typeing something into the URL space. The elder Winchester was about to protest, but Sam knew he was going to and beat him to the punch.

"My computer, go find something else to do." Dean sighed, and turned towards the door, seems it was just him and his baby tonight, Sam was probably doing some resreach about something completely unimportant, 'stupid kid, and his quest for knowledge.'

[1st person: Sam Winchester]

As soon as Sam heard the Impala roll away, he was on his feet, and shoving his computer into his duffle, that he had just outside of his door, ready for his quick escape. He knew he had to get Cas to give him a ride, if he wanted to get to Detroit before his brother got back, unless he could magicly drive a car all the way to Michigen in less then five hours, which was really, really close to impossible. He was glad however that his tactic had worked perfectly, he needed to get Dean out of there, so that he could get the angel to fly him to Detroit without Dean playing a game of twenty questions. He knew using Cas as a texi service was wrong, but damn if this wasn't important. He just had to get Cas to being him there without telling him why he wanted to go. Easy? Yeah no, Cas was as bad as Dean when it came to question asking, but he was also better then Dean in a way because most of the time with Cas it was just curiousity, with Dean it was "Big-Brother mode."

With his duffle all primed and ready he stepped outside the bunker and called for Cas, who came surpisingly quickly.

"Sam." Sam looked over his shoulder.

"Cas. I need a favor." Both mens faces remained nocholent, and Sam knew that Cas was waiting for him to elabortate. "I need you to fly me to Detroit, it's extremely important."

cas stared at him for a few more seconds, before sighing -did he learn to overexadrate from Dean or what?- and grabbing his shoulder. And vanishing them both in thin air with a sweeping sound of wind, and the small flutter of wings, Sam vaugly specklated how big Castiel's wings were if there was more wind then flutter. But quickly shut that thought down, it wasn't the safest tarritory.

They landed in mere seconds, in an allyway in the middle of Detroit, Cas looked at him rather scepticly, but sighed again.

"Be here in three hours, and I'll bring you back. If your not here by then Sam, I will tell, Dean. Where you are." And with that he was gone, it was amazing sometimes how quick Cas caught on these days, when he first met him, he was as oblivious as could be.

That didn't matter now, now he had to get to that building, it wasn't far, the local bus stopped in that neigborehood. So he could just catch a ride.

+++++++

When the bus finally dropped him off at his stop, Sam was stuck dumb with relief, there had been an old man there, he smelled awful, and the fucking teenagers on the bus made him sit next to the old man. The whole ride.

He had to hurry up and not dwell on it though, if his vision was right, and they always were, Nick should be waking up by now. Sam was prepared for that this time, and had brought heavy dutty pain killers. Something twisted in his gut however when he was climbing the stairs, and it just felt downright strange, and not at all like something his stomach would do after all the years of dealing with monsters. It felt like...Dread...No, fear, it was definately fear. But he didn't know why, he didn't emotionally feel scared, his palms weren't sweaty, and his hands weren't shaking but he _felt_ scared, and that was extremely strange.

Desiding to ignore the feeling he continued up the stairs. And found the man strugglingto get up. He was taking in gasping breaths, and his hands were shaking under him, he was very unstable. Though Sam had to admire his persitence to get up. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Nick fell down streight on his stomach, and took in another gasping breath, his eyes closing slightly, as he tried to relax his muscles. Sam hurried over to him, as his fixated state broke. Kneeling down, he grabbed the mans shoulders, and as gentely as he could, pulled him back to rest against the wall, the man gave a few grunts of pain, but nothing that convenced Sam that he was pushing the him to far. Standing up, Sam walked over to his duffle and pulled out the water (Holy water, just in case) a clean towel, some stiches, and a bottle of pain killers. It was just lucky that he had a flask of alchohal in his jacket pocket, becausde he had so carelessly forgoting to back a bottle of disinfectint.

Nick, had those strange welts on his face, exactly how Lucifer had left it, and Sam had to consontate solely on disinfecting them, and not think about how they made it look like the mans flesh was burning of his bones, which had probably been the case. The man flinched every time he pressed the cloth containing the alchohal to his face though, but Sam really couldn't blame him. They looked just plain painful.

"Try consontrating on something else, the pain will be less intense that way. How about you tell me something interesting." Sam was having a hard time seeing this man in so much pain, so he tried a simple diustration tactic, it seemed to work.

"Thank you." The mans voice was horse, Sam wasn't really suprised, the man had probably been though hell. But he seemed content to talk however. "I don't remember much. Just so much anger..." His voice trailed off slightly at that. Sam had felt it to, it was extreme hatred and it had threatened to overwelem him, but strangely enough as soon as it got to strong, he pushed it down and sang, inside Sam's mind. But Sam really didn't like thinking on it.

"Well I'm not suprised, it was the devil." He tried to joke, but the man just sighed. 'Right.' Sam thought 'don't mention Satan.'

+++++++

After cleaining the man up, which took a great deal longer then Sam had hoped, what with all the nessessary stiches, Sam only had an hour before he had to meat Cas. So, after making sure Nick could still walk, they headed out of that God awful place, and headed down to the diner that was only a block away. Sure it wasn't the healthest food out there, but Nick need fat on his bones anyway, though Sam had noticed -though he tried not to- that Nick was made mostly of tight muscle. Sam had also noticed that he was only an inch or so smaller then Sam himself, and he couldn't help wondering that if Lucifer had another vessel, a plan C, would they be tall as well? He didn't have much time to think on it however, as Nick decided he didn't like the silence anymore.

"I never got your name you know."

"Hm. Oh, Sam." Nick nodded, and came to a halt to stretch out his hand, Sam took it without hesitation.

"Nick." Sam only nodded, he didn't need to tell Nick that he had known his name. "He mentioned you." That was enough to make the taller stop in a dead halt. And look up at his compainion, with a quizital, yet worried expression. "It didn't hurt at first, and he would talk once and a while, more to himself then me if I'm honest. But he told me about you. Sam...Winchester right?" Sam nodded dumb struck, Castiel had made out that vessels didn't remember what it was like to have the angel possessing them, so he had just assumed it would be the same with Nick. Then again he had heard Lucifer, maybe it was just this strange thing about Lucifer's vessels that allowed them to be aware when they were being possessed. Or maybe Lucifer just didn't see the point of keeping them in the dark. Yeah it was probably the former.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the diner. And when they got there, Nick ordered a large burger, and Sam some hashbrowns, he wasn't very hungry anyway.

"What I don't understand, is how you can even stand up streight, I mean Lucifer left you for dead, not to mention you've been in that house for years without food or water." The man -Nick- looked up at him his blue eyes practically shining in curiousity. \

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I think I was dead, but I don't remember anything, and I don't think I went to heaven." He put down his burger, seeming to have lost his appitite, Sam couldn't blame him.

"I think." He hesitated, as the blue eyes shifted from the window back to him, blue eyes that he had always asosated with the devil. "I think you should come with me. My brother- I mean, I can probably help you figure out how exactly your alive, and why."

Nick nodded, and looked back toward the window.

"Why not, it's not like I have anything to lose anymore."

They had made it to the alleyway that Cas had dropped Sam off just in time to see the angel fly in. Nick's face showed reconision, but he said nothing. Even as Cas stared at him in open shock, of course he didn't stay looking at Nick for long, his vision flicking towards Sam in his eyes narrowing in a questioning stare.

"Cas this is Nick, Lucifer's formal vessel." Cas slowly nodded but his expression was sour.

"You do relieze that if we take him back to the bunker Dean is going to shoot first and ask questions later." Sam sighed and mumbled underhis breeth, Cas didn't hear what he said but Nick was close enough to. And he gave Sam a sort of sympitetic look, before putting back on his extremely good pokerface.

"I know alright Cas, but this is important, and you know it." Cas shook his head, but said nothing ferther as he grabbed both of them by their sleves and took off.

 


End file.
